Unspoken
by 11cleyva
Summary: It's the wedding everyone has been waiting for, except for Shino. He can't say the things he wants so he must be content with letting them be unspoken.
1. I now pronounce you Bride and Gloom

**Just a tiny one shot. Enjoy :)**

This was the day. The day that Hinata was to get married to the love of her life. He knew that, he always knew she liked him. Who wouldn't like Naruto, he saved the world, and what did he do? What's did Shino do? He knew the answer, nothing. He was just on the team that just happened to win, but he didn't do much for her. He tried, but he was always so reserved and quiet that most forget he's there, waiting for a time to speak up and say what's on his mind.

Shino was aware that he couldn't say what was on his mind, it wouldn't do anything for him just make him look like a fool. Her kindness was given to him because he was on her team, she do never give him this caring feeling of they were on separate teams.

Most of the girls and even some boys were creeped out at his bugs, he loved his bugs but others backed away from him when he came near almost as if they thought he'd spread them like fleas. Even with many years later, he got a few looks mostly people seemed to get itchy looking at him. She started the way too, but she was little more calm around him and his beetles. All he wanted was to say to her how he felt but he remembered it wouldn't do any good, especially on her wedding day.

Oh how he wished he could at least said something small just enough to get it off his chest and maybe take the weight away. He imagined it would be like those weights Lee took off during the exam this many years ago, they'd crash to the floor much like his heart once she said she didn't like him.

He sat in the audience waiting for the wedding to start. He looked forward to seeing her, he felt this way since he could remember. She was just like him, shy. She grew to be comfortable around him and her other team member, Kiba. But there was a special feeling when she was around. The way her cheeks blushed, the little stammering she did when flustered, it actually made him smile. He caught himself before anyone saw around him. Of course, what was he thinking. No one noticed him, except her.

He needed to shake these feelings, if he admitted his feelings, everyone would think him craving after her curves but he didn't. He didn't worry about the appearance of a woman, he focused on her mind and her disposition. Kiba sat next to him, with Akamaru. Shino turned his head slightly to take a glance at the smaller man, then forward again. The voices stopped around him, as Hinata walked down to meet her husband to be.

Kiba whispered to him, "She looks good, huh?" jabbing an elbow to the taller hidden man. He thought for a moment.

"Yes she is." Shino spoke and continued, "Just like the first time I saw her."


	2. Home again, alone Again

The wedding was over faster than Shino had wanted. He stayed behind to waste anymore time just to be around, but it was just him and a few stragglers. Kiba had been talking to a few guests making them laugh at stories of Hinata when they were a team. Akamaru was sitting in the shade of a large plum tree resting, he was far along in his years but still was a puppy at heart. Shino decided to spend time with Akamaru, he was the only one who listened and didn't leave when he was speaking. Shino slumped against the tree and slid down to met the white dog on the grass.

Akamaru wagged his heavy tail and gave a small lick to Shino's hand. The man returned it with a scratch behind the ears and a few pats on the head.

"You seem bluer than usual." Kiba had walked his way over to the dog and the man, he looked up at the scruffy one. He always had those red markings on his cheeks and a smirk on his lips. Shino didn't say anything, he just looked back down at Akamaru. He figured if he kept quiet then Kiba would leave him alone.

"It's not likes she's leaving us. She's still our team mate, if that's what you're worried about. It's just things will be different." Kiba met the two on the ground and took over the patting of his dog.

All Shino could do was grunt at this and stood up. He didn't want to be around people right now. He just needed alone time to think and to lose these feelings. Kiba just watched as the man clad in a large coat walked away from the party.

The walk seemed longer then what it used to be. It always seemed faster when they would meet at sensei's house and have food and stay over. The warm feeling of being at her house, or was it the warmth from being in love? Everything seemed warm when around her, he shook his head and a few beetles fell on to his shoulder and crawled back into his neck.

There was the tree where they had reunited once Naruto cane back from studying with Jiraiya, of course he knew all the names except for his. Hinata had gotten flustered again then when Naruto noticed her. Naruto couldn't remember their names after those years when they had all aged and started to become the adults they are now. He couldn't be mad at him though, he was in sorts a chosen one to save them all from gods trying to destroy the world. Again what was he compared to Naruto? A creepy crawly. A bug. Bothersome like a bug? He had to get all these thoughts away from him. Why was he having so many internal emotions and thoughts recently? The wedding probably. Just stress from the wedding, finding a gift.

He went with that, he couldn't believe he was now still in love with a married woman. She was Naruto's, he'd just have to get used to that...but how would he feel better knowing what he does. These thoughts that eat away at him like his beetles to his chakra.

He made it to his home. Empty. He closed the door and removed his coat and headband. His large goggles came off in the darkness of his home. It was a wonderful feeling of taking these things off in the comfort of home. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a walking entomology department, be able to show his eyes to the sun without pain. Maybe if Hinata could have seen him as a human instead of a hidden person behind the clan, she would have liked him enough so he could share his feelings.

Sighing he placed the goggles down on the table and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat before he went to bed. He was early to bed, nine was his usual sleep time and he'd get up around the same time. But his foraging came to a halt when a knock was on his door and a bark.

He came to the door and opened it, of course it was Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru held a bag in his mouth with Shino's name on it.

"Saw you left early without eating so I thought I'd bring you something to eat. Can I come in?"

With a nod, he let the two in. Kiba hadn't been to his old team member's house since they got new ones. It wasn't much, Kiba always expected to find honeycomb holes in the walls or some sort of variation of a bug's home. But it was a regular one, with a table, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, chairs, couch and small odds and ends that he had in his home except he had a girlfriend there too. Which is what also brought him here.

As Shino was opening the bag, Kiba spoke up. "Listen, is... Something bothering you?" He sounded unsure. He was more focused on the fact he could see his eyes. Grey, but a dark grey like ashes.

Shino just gave a grunt and pulled out the food, left over from the party, at this point he didn't want to think of it. "I'm okay. Because today is a good day."

"Honestly?" Kiba knew he was lying to him and himself. He saw this face come over Shino.

"In all honesty, I'm not good. I have these feelings... I can't put my finger on it," he couldn't help but to take a bit of the food and eat it then he continued, "it's like this need, almost like I want something..." He was happy he was able to talk without interruption.

"Eh, like what?" Kiba knew the answer, he just wanted to hear the word come out of his friend. But all he was met with was a face of confusion.

"I already said I don't know,because if I were to know I would say it."

"Alright alright... Say... Have you heard of the birds and the bees?" He thought he'd start of easy in case Shino did and he'd be laughed at for saying this.

"I know birds eat bees."

"No no no. I mean to have intimate relations... You know."

Again he was met with a blank expression. "I know when bees sting birds they die, is that wgat you mean? I don't intend to die from having relations...because that would be like the Praying Ma-"

"Shino!" Kiba shouted making Akamaru look up from his rest then to put his head down to sleep more. "I mean, do you feel yourself wanting to have relations WITH Hinata?"

There was a few seconds of silence and the sound of chewing. Shino was eating his rice from the party. He scratched his head that still had the green bandana on his out of control black hair.

"But she's married." He finally spoke up.

"Come on Shino, you don't think I don't know how you feel? I feel the same way too."

"Do you?" worry began to pour into his mind. He thought he was the only one to have feelings for her,but of course he was wrong.

"Of course, if Naruto didn't marry her, I would have." a smug smile came over his face. Shino's eyebrows came down to make an angry expression to those words.

"You would not..." Shino spoke, "Because I... Because. Because I love her."

Kiba turned to face him and smiled, "I knew that'd get the answer out of you. And you say I'm easy to read, eh?"

A dark hue came over the insect user, as he hung his head. He was caught, caught with years of affection and now it was open for all to see. Except her.

Kiba smiled and reached a hand out to touch the other man across the table. "Listen, I'm sure if you told her it wouldn't change anything because-"

Shino looked up at this, his grey eyes staring at the shaggy man.

"Because she's our Team 8. She made us what we are, we all did. And I think she'd accept your feelings and not hold them against you, it's natural for a man to have feelings about someone. Yeah true she is married but like I said, she's a teammate and we're for life." with a triumphant bark from Akamaru in the background made Shino knew it was okay. He smiled on his thin lips and looked down at the the food. He was glad he had friends like these.

 **So I did continue it. I had more ideas for it and didn't want to make a new story for it.**


	3. Tinted Glass

**First let's get this cleared up. I'm not here to crush any Naruto and Hinata, I'm okay with those two. But when you start leaving comments about me being a crusher of Naruto/Hinata that's a bit much. First you find this ship and come complaining about it. It's fanfiction, you can do whatever you want in a fanfiction, I want to ship Shino and his bugs I can because it's fanfiction. Way to stomp on creativity, don't like it don't read it.** **Anyhow now on to the chapter.**

It had been little over a week since Hinata's marriage to Naruto. She couldn't have been happier, but she felt something was off. Not with her marriage, but just that she hadn't seen her old team members since the wedding. She had heard that Kiba had been leaving the village to be with a girl he had met in another village. She hadn't heard anything of Shino. She saw him occasionally in the store but was leaving as she came in. She could swear he was avoiding her. It made her sad to see him be this way. Granted he was shy but this was odd for him, he'd come out of his, well, shell over the many years. But she didn't want to seek him out and catch him by surprise, that always made him clam up faster.

She got a kiss on the cheek from Naruto as he left the house, he usually left to get ramen or to be with his friends. Hinata was jealous of him in that, she didn't have that many friends that visited, sure Sakura and the other ladies visited bit she wished to see someone else. Honestly she wished Shino would visit, just to say hi or to stay for some lunch. Naruto wouldn't have any problem if she had a friend over for lunch.

A knock on the wood door made her smile, maybe her wish cane true. "I'm coming." her small voice called out as she walked to answer, it was just Sakura, again. She had just come over to drop some new clothes she had bought. She had bought some cloth for Hinata when she has her first child. It was some black and pink cloth just in case she had either a girl or a boy. Sakura had to get back home, waving as she shut the door behind her leaving Hinata with silence.

She brushed her dark purple hair behind her ear as she put the cloth in the bedroom. She sat on her bed and just sat. She thought being married would mean she had someone to talk to, but lately she'd been alone. If Neji were still here she could talk to him every day.

"Neji..." she whispered and heared someone knock on the door again. "Oh... Coming." she didn't mean to get shy at the knock and sped to it.

Opening it she was taken by surprise. It was, Shino. He stood there with the same expression he always had, just blank. He wore his ninja headband as a cover for his whole head, hiding his fluffy dark brown hair. His eyes were always covered with his black glasses, to keep the light at bay. A large coat that went to his knees and hands stuffed in the pockets. But a small smile came over him when she looked surprised. On the outside he seemed clam but he was panicking in his mind. He wanted to tell her but he couldn't.

"Come... Come on in, Shino." she moved from the door to let the tall man in. He towered over her as he passed her, he always had that smell. It was an odd one, like sweet honey mixed with moth balls.

"Would you like something to drink? I can make some tea." she met him in the middle of the room. Behind his dark glasses he looked around the room,it was pleasant. Flowers in vases, scroll pain paintings. A small area dedicated to her fallen cousin. He just nodded at her offer and sat down on the cushion near the table. His heart was beating fast and his beetles vibrated inside him. He could feel one, Bugnard, come out of his ear. He smiled as the little beetle whisper to him. His bugs always had ideas even if they were ridiculous. She had returned with a teapot with her and two small cups. She was shaking a little as she placed the cup down and filled his first then herself. He took a drink, it was black tea.

"Hinata," he started his deep voice was so low but all these years she got used to it. He didn't know what to say next, but his beetle helped, "Hinata, how have you been?" his beetle gave an angry screech from him stalling.

"I'm good, still getting used to the married life."

He gave a small noise, and thought. He never really spoke too much in one time but then neither did she. They just sipped the tea in silence.

"Oh." she said suddenly almost making him spill his drink. He saw what she had spoke about, it was Bugnard. He had crawled to her side of the table and stopped by her cup. She giggled, she had always been afraid of insects but seeing them with Shino she became comfortable enough to let his beetles crawl to her.

He looked at his beetle and it came scuttling back to him and went into his hand through a hole he just made, it closed behind. He came out of his ear again and stayed there. Hinata just watched as the bug did so. It was fascinating to see the beetles come out of the holes in his body.

"Sorry. They don't usually do that."

"Oh no it's okay, I think it's neat."

"Just don't let them touch you, they will drain your Chakra if given the chance." He said quietly and saw her smile. It lit up more than the sun and made him smile as well, this was nice. He missed her company, he just wanted this to last forever. Why would he have to stop seeing her? There was no rule that made impossible to see his long time friend. Maybe he wouldn't have to express his feelings and just live a life of happiness knowing that she was happy.

They finished the tea and say on the cushions opposite each other. He looked at her from his tinted glasses. She was just the same girl he knew so long ago. But know she had flowered into a strong and brave woman who is living the best life she could have ever asked for. And from what he heard, Naruto was the next candidate for Hokage. Kiba would be angry to hear that. Her lilac coloured eyes looked down at the small bamboo cup, she looked up to see him looking at her making him panic that she saw. She may not be bake to see his eyes but she knew when he was looking at her. She knew he always looked at her face, never anywhere else. She liked that he didn't just value her by her body. She knew he valued her as person as a whole.

"Would you like something to eat? I can make something small like ramen or..." she broke in the silence. He looked at her and gave another smile.

"That sounds like a good idea."

She rose from her seat and went to the kitchen. He rose when she left the room and took off the large coat and draped it over the chair near the door. He'd be a bad guest if he didn't help.

He walked in to the kitchen and saw her already cutting up vegetables, she had green onions already being thinly sliced.

"Is it okay if I helped?" He asked almost making her jump out her skin. She kept her face towards the foods, but her face burnt a deep crimson. She just nodded as he got some already harvested mushrooms for his ramen and lemon grass to add little flavour. He cut the mushrooms thinly. He added tofu into his cut into small cubes. Hinata didn't know what to think of her guest cooking but she enjoyed the help. Naruto was the worst at cooking. He was good at eating not making it edible.

Putting the noodles into a bowl, they both topped it and poured streaming water on them and covered the dishes. He looked her again, he could all day of his life. She just smiled as she tapped the lid to see of it was hot enough, and it was. The wait was over as they began to eat the food. The steam of the dish made his bugs rise to the surface in escape from the heat. He quickly put his bowl down and making Hinata jump.

"Is it not good? I'm sorry if it's not." she said quickly to make it better somehow, but she then saw why he had, black dots started to pour from his face as he covered them with his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said as they came out of his mouth as well with each word. They fell onto his lap and dug through his clothes leaving holes. He didn't know whether he should run away and never show his face again or stay put. But the beetles had caused giant holes in his shirt and pants from the thousands that spilled out. It took a lot of energy to have them exit his body then to come back in but he was used to it even if they did get scared of the heat. He never really ate warm foods because of this very reason or take time to go to the bathhouse. His insects hated the heat or water and always fled from his body to safety until he was out of the bath.

He decided it was time for him to leave. He rose from his seat with his face turned from her and he grabbed his coat.

"Shino, wait." she got up from her seat and rushed to him as he closed all the buttons to the large off white coat.

"I don't think it's best for me to stay... Because I've outdone my welcome." He began to walk away when she grabbed his arm.

"Please, we've seen each other through the worst times, I don't think this changes anything. You're still Shino." she tried her best, he stopped at the door with his hand outstretched from the knob. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"You won't like what you see."

"please stay. I'm lonely without seeing my old friends." she spoke again and she felt him tense.

"You're lonely?"

"Lonely only because I miss my friends. Please stay." she said again and saw him lower his head with a nod.

"Please don't be frightened by me, because of what the beetles have done. It is the reason I wear a coat, because of why they do." He said and turned slowly to face her. Her eyes widened and then eased back to normal. His face was covered in large black holes, they slowly closed but not at the rate of which he could use anymore chakra to do so. They came from his cheeks, forehead and under his eyes below the glasses. Some of the newest openings has small amounts of blood from them, not alot but enough to show it hurt.

She took his arm and guided him back to the table to finish his food. "Please eat, I will get something to help with the pain"

She hurried to the next room to get some medicine for it and came back as quickly as she could. Some holes had closed but others took more. He looked forward, and softly spoke.

"Hinata, could you... Shut the blinds, because it will be very bright for me." he said and she shut all the windows to the room, some light still came through the blinds openings. She knew what was to happen next as she watched him remove his bandana and placed it down. He stopped mid-way for his sunglasses but he continued and removed them. His eyes were shut from taking them off. She began to dab some medicine causing some stings to his face but he slowly opened his eyes. She gasped, it had been over 15 years and this the first She ever saw his eyes. They were grey and tired, she tried not to stare and continued to clean the holes, he had them just below his eyes on the skin around them.

Once they had been cleaned she washed her hands and continued her meal, now Lukewarm. She just looked into his eyes as he ate his ramen.


	4. NNNaruto-kun

Spending time with Hinata seemed to make the days go faster. It had been nearly a new week since Shino started to be at her home. But today it was different. He had knocked on the door but no answer. He knocked once more before turning the knob to not see her. He stepped in and took off his shoes and coat, he looked in the front room that also had the table for dinner. Nothing was out of the ordinary, he creeped in more to see a lump in the bed, only one. Naruto must be out again. He got closer to the door frame and stopped, it seemed wrong to go into someone's bedroom without permission, and to a married woman too. A small bead of sweat came from under his new black bandana as he stepped into the room, it was her he could tell but the hair and the small body frame. Before he woke her up, she stirred in her sleep and turned over to face the window.

"Hinata." his voice didn't wake her, he knew he was too quiet. Maybe he could just wait. But who knows how long that will be. "Hinata." he said this time stretching out a hand to tap her. She started to become aware of the fact that someone was touching her. "Hinata." he said again and this time his hand was grabbed, she was awake and fully at that.

Her eyes has the veins from her Byakugan was activated and she seemed to be ready to attack until she saw his face. He was scared, he didn't move in fear of being attacked. Hinata let go and her disposition changed. She gasped as Shino fell onto the floor.

"Shino!" she rushed to his side and apologiesed profusely for her actions. He just gave a nod and stood up and offered her a hand. With her hand in his, he noticed how small in was and how it felt. It was soft and milky white, his smile could be seen by her and she in turn smiled. She felt how rough his palm felt, like little bug toes except his whole hand was that way, it gripped without trying.

"Are you okay?" he asked and let her hand go as they walked to the front room and sat down.

"Um…" she looked down, "Shino, I'm pregnant…"

He was stunned, he knew it wasn't his but he was still as excited as a man hearing this. "Hinata are you sure, because this would be-"

"No it's true. I missed it, and I've been getting these new feelings lately. I've been so tired lately. And I don't want to eat alot of the foods I used to. I spoke to Sakura of what the symptoms might be and I believe I am." She wiped a small tear away and smiled again.

"Does Naruto know?"

"no not yet. He left to do a few things for the Hokage today. I didn't get a chance to. But I will when he gets home."

He thought for a moment, he was the first person she told. His whole body felt warm and fuzzy, but it could just been the beetles in him stirring with delight as well. For once he wasn't forgotten and was the first to know. An apparent smile came crossed his thin lips as he called her a hug, all Hinata could do was follow him into this hug, it was so new from a man like him, so reserved and closed but today he was starting to peel back those many layers of walls around him.

They had plenty of time to sit in the garden of the large almost apartment like building. She knew once she had her first child they'd have to get a home all to their own but one thing first when it came to this subject. Naruto was busy all day and didn't have time o think of buying a new home. But with him being a hero to the village they'd most likely let Naruto have a home.

Hinata and Shino sat on a pine bench, he was soaking in the sun's rays to warm his Kikaichu within him, she couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or not but the fact his dark eyebrows weren't in the angry position like on most days, he just have been sleeping. She just looked out at the village from the small patio filled with plants. She saw the Hokage mountain, she imagined Naruto's face up there, he'd be next to his sensei, Kakashi. He'd be near the one Hokage who made him grow stronger by betting her necklace to him, Tsundae. The next would never see his son become the man he is now, but Minato knew. As a all parents do. He looked so much like Naruto. Her train of thought was broken by the inside door opening, she gently left the draped arm of Shino and went to it.

Naruto came home spent as he usually did when he did favours for Lord Kakashi.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said and scratched the back of his blonde hair with his new bandaged arm. "How was your day?"

She blushed and looked down withwith a smile, "Naruto I have such good news to tell you."

" I can't wait to hear-" He stopped in mid sentence to see a man get off the bench of the patio, she felt her husband tense at the stranger. He pulled Hinata away, that's when she remembered Shino outside. She wasn't as fast as her husband who already grabbed the much taller man by the collar of his shirt.

"Naruto!" Shino yelled, no matter how many times he yelled it was always a shock to everyone. The blonde man dropped his hands as he threw Shino off the patio and into the house.

"What are you doing here?" He may not have been yelling but his voice has enough rage in it. Hinata squeezed in between the two.

"It's fine, he's just visiting me." Her voice raised in worry as Naruto backed away, but his facial expression changed into a toothy smile.

"Oh well I guess that's okay." He chuckled and patted the taller man's shoulder. The beetles wanted to come out and engulf him in rage for threatening their host, but Shino had control over them as Naruto started to squeeze in a death grip. That artificial arm was ten times stronger than Naruto's original.

"So Hinata, what was the good news?" his eyes never left the shades ones of the man across from him. But he saw a smile come over the mysterious one. He looked at Hinata.

"Naruto..." she began stuttering again, "I'm with child." She finished as fast as she could Mali mailing her husband release his grip and use his hands to cup her face.

"Really!" he raised his voice in surprise but he stopped when he realise Shino had began smiling before she said it. "How many people know this?" it was an odd question considering it was a happy occasion.

She blinked her lavender white eyes, "Just you and Shino."

"Shino? You told him before you told me."

She knew she had made a mistake telling any of them. "I didn't think it would be a bad thing, I was going to tell him anyway about it."

Naruto just stood there, "Shino, get out of my house." both Hinata and Shino made a confused look. They didn't know Naruto would be so hurt if someone knew before him. Shino began to back away slowly until Naruto grabbed again with that hand. "I don't want you in my house again, eating off my plates, eating my food, talking to my wife!" he pushed him out of the door and slammed it. Shino stood outside the door, he wanted to stay in case Naruto got aggressive with Hinata but that didn't happen. He knew he should take his leave.

 **RR, I've been busy with school and medical stuff, but I hope to have the next chapter out soon along with a one shot that will set up more stories to come. Huzzah!**


	5. Bugs, Beetles and Feelings

Three days had gone. She missed him being there. He brought a sort of happiness to her home. So much had happened in those three days and she wanted to tell him. So she wrote it in a letter to deliver to his home.

 _Dear Shino,_ _I know things have been strained for these days, but please don't listen to hold a grudge. He apologised and he is sorry about what he said. I'm sorry as well, I should have waited to tell my husband. I did this. Please come back, I miss you. You made me happy to have someone with me._

She stopped and looked at her letter. It sounded too needy, maybe it'd best if she just said this to him. But what if he didn't want to talk to her because he was afraid of what would happen. She searched her home for an idea but she couldn't find one, so she just signed it and stood up. She decided to not send a bird messenger, she'd give it to him or slip it under the door, whichever she could do before she got flustered and left with a red face of embarrassment. She grabbed a coat and left her house.

The dirt streets were muddy from the rain that had passed the night before but she was careful to avoid the puddles. _Maybe my ninja training was useful after the war to dodge the puddles_ she mused to herself as she went to the outer side of the village, the more forest part of the town after Captain Yamato had helped rebuild the towntown he planted new trees. Shino had called the forest part his home, she jumped over the puddle that met the grass to the dirt. It was somehow quieter here and kissed by nature as birds nested in trees and butterflies flew haphazardly. She couldn't tell of he was home or not, but by the others gossip he was at home after this whole time since the Monday issue. She slipped the letter under the door and stood there almost expecting him to answer right away, so she knocked then regretting that she slipped the letter under the door. Her face began to get hot with embarrassment when she heard the wood floor creak on the other side of the oak door but they stopped. She was sure he picked up the letter. She didn't know if she should leave running or just wait. But her waiting seemed to go on for a while until she knocked again on the door. The sound of the floor didn't make any noise meaning he was still there at the door, probably feeling the same as she did. But the knobs jiggled and he opened it. She smiled, it was only three days since he saw him but she was just so grateful,giving him a large hug making him struggle to keep his balance. The opened letter in his hand and he hugged her back. They just stood in the doorway in embrace. Until she pulled away.

"Shino, I was so worried about you." her little voice said over the sound of birds chirping loudly. He just smiled and let her come in. The house was grand compared to her apartment, the house had an earthy smell as she stepped in waiting for him to shut the door and show her the way to sit down. He did, it was just a bit a way from the door.

She sat on the green velvet couch and he sat at the opposite side of the coffee table in the centre on the room, on a matching recliner. They just looked at each other for a few minutes. He still held on to the letter and placed it on the table. He still wore excessive amount of clothing in his own house but not like he used to in his teenage years.

"Hinata, I'm sorry."

"For what? It was my fault, if you read my letter you'd know why." she pointed to it and he just made a soft noise. Probably just him remembering the note. He just looked at her through his glasses.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked and was already up getting something. He placed a cup of already made tea down for themselves. He liked having her over his home and he smiled to himself as she looked at the many collected specimens of bugs.

"Would you like to see them?" He was good at reading people just by their body movement or emotions. But he was difficult to read to others. He held her hand as lead her to the first glass cabinet full of already dead and pinned bugs.

"I found all of these already dead, I never kill insects." He seemed to reassure her that he didn't have a killing streak when it came to bugs. She wasn't a huge fan of bugs, especially the gross ones like grubs or larvae but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him. He had butterflies each one shimmering in the light as he took the case out of the glass cabinet. They ranged from large as a hand to the size of a coin. The moths were the same. She loved the Lunar moth with its beautiful light jade hue. They looked so fragile, she thought that Shino's emotional state was the same as butterfly wing. If it was brutalized it would break, and possibly that was why he never shows his emotions in fear of having them crushed.

He lead to another room, it was devoted to nothing but bugs. This one had beetles in it. Some were also pinned bit other wear alive in glass terrainiums. From the annoying stink beetles to the shimmering June bugs. The large sized ones seem to just stare at Hinata as he played with the Hercules beetle. It was large and intimidating but she held her hand out and he placed it gently. It just sat in place and seemed to just get used to her hand, she tried not to breath. He saw her discomfort and lifted off and placed it back into its artificial home. He had more rooms filled with insects. The spider room made her the most uncomfortable. Large false scorpions. Shino seemed to favout the larger one.

He held his hand out, "This is tailless whip scorpion. They are very kind and will not hurt anyone. They are always made to seem they do." He petted it on the dark brown body. It had long brown legs making it seem like a daddy long legs but with a scorpion body. She wanted to scream as it traveled off his hand up his arm it stopped at his chest. Shino didn't seem to react he just stood there, almost pleased that it was climbing over him

"Would you like to hold her?" he said as it climbed up at crawled over his exposed face, it's long leg stepping in to his open mouth as he spoke. A sit stayed there for a time. Hinata shook her head quickly feeling grossed out but she didn't want to seem disgusted by everything in the room. Shino just took the hint and held a hand to get the large arachnid off his face and placed it back into the large darkened glass house.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to disgust you. I can tell, because of your body language. You are flinching."

She just shook her head making a soft noise, "No. I just don't like this room is all." He stood straight for a second thinking of what to do, he took her by the hand and lead her to another room, but this one wasn't covered in bugs or any of that matter. It was a clean room, just a normal living space.

"I suppose I can avoid showing you my friends, it was rude of me to assume everyone would want to meet them." His voice held sadness as a few Kikaichu borrowed their way out of his cheek and dropped down to dig into his neck. She didn't flinch at this, she had spent so many years with him to be used to this. Even the incident weeks ago didn't make her scared to think of it, when all his beetles escaped his face making large holes everywhere.

He wanted to tell her at this very moment how he felt, he wanted to explain to her after all these years he loved her. But he couldn't, not after all that had happened. Not after all the fun times at her home and now his, he didn't want to taint the friendship. Sighing he moved to the chair next to a glass window and she followed.

"This is where I go to think." He just looked out into the wilderness, from behind his glasses all he could see was a grey tint to everything, the world outside was darkened by grey. But he looked at her, somehow she didn't look grey to him. She was radiant in his eyes.

 **Short and sweet. RR. :)**


	6. Should I say or should I Go?

"Hey, Shino!" a friendly voice cut the crowd noise and clatter, making the tall man turn. He saw his best friend, Kiba walking beside his large white Ninkin, Akamaru. Shino wanted to run and hug the man but he felt it wasn't his place to hug another man, so he opted for a handshake. Kiba had returned from visiting his new girlfriend, but he denied that she was his girlfriend, much to Shino's displeasure. He didn't know why it bothered him so much about this girl, it just always did. Just something wasn't sitting right. Shino couldn't wrap his head around it, but he paid little attention to it as he walked home with Kiba by his side. They came to the house fairly quickly from the marketplace.

"So did you tell her yet?" Kiba mused as he leaned up against the door frame, blocking Shino from entering.

"Not yet," He stopped Kiba with a hand, "But I will someday."

"Someday? Make it today." Kiba gave a fanged smile much to Shino's confusion. "I stopped by Hinata's before I found you, I got us a dinner with her. You, me and her. I'll be your wingman in case you need any advice as to what to do." Kiba seemed awfully happy about this more than Shino was, but he just opened the door to his house.

Kiba had invited himself and his behemoth of a Dog into the home. He went around poking and tapping the different glass homes of the bugs trying to get them to move.

"Would you like it if someone came to your house and banged on your windows?" Shino's voice was laced with anger but he just placed the collected foods from the market into their respected areas. Kiba just kept Tapping on the houses.

"I wouldn't mind." his sing song tone was making the taller man start to grow annoyed, he just walked over to him and placed a large hand on the shorter man's scruffy jacket and squeezed it tight. It seemed to have worked because Kiba had backed away from the insects. It was one thing to set a dinner up without telling him but it's another to bang on the bug's that were just minding their own business. He just stared into Kiba's vertical pupils, the man just backed away more to give space. Akamaru just turned around from his place on the velvet couch to view them.

"I'll go to this arrangement with you, because if I don't Hinata will be disappointed." Shino put his hands in his pockets of the grey coat.

"Great! Oh one more thing," Kiba started and saw the glasses on his friend shine as he tilted his head down. "It's not really a dinner, it's more of a get together at 4."

Shino thought of the time, it was already 3:45, oh why didn't Kiba say the time first thing? "We don't have time to do anything now..." He started his way out the door, dragging the dog nin behind him.

They had made it into the market area, only five more minutes before they came to Hinata's.

"Okay how 'bout this one... Worms. Are they bugs?" Kiba walked backwards to face the tall unamused man. Shino just made a scoffing sound and continued on. "What can't a guy be curious?"

"I can't believe you're actually asking me this." Shino just kept plowing forward through the crowds who were getting their fresh produce for supper tonight. Kiba put a hand on his friend's chest and stopped him and gave those puppy eyes.

"Fine...no worms are not insects. Why? Because Insects are in the Phylum Arthropoda, in the class Insecta. All Arthropoda have jointed body parts while Annelids are segmented but not jointed. Earthworms are in the class Oligochaeta meaning they are segmented worms with only a few bristles..." Shino was about to continue his long and rambling speech when Kiba raised a hand.

"All you had to say was yes or no, man." He let out a heavy laugh as he turned around, leaving a flushed man behind him. Shino wasn't mad just embarrassed that he said the wrong thing, perhaps too long of a speech. But luckily his embarrassment left as they stopped in front of the building. It was fairly large for the other Konoha buildings but it was where most needed to live while some parts of the village were still in construction after all these years.

They traveled up the stairs to be greeted by a wafting smell of food. They both gave the other a smile and knocked on the door. She welcomed them in, they removed their coats and sat on the cushions on the floor. Akamaru sat next to Kiba, he was the same height as the man when they both sat.

She had set a small bowl with a broth with small cubes of tofu floating in it. Kiba had wolfed his down, leaving Shino to slowly sip at his to ensure his insects wouldn't come out like last time he ate hot food, but Hinata seemed to know he would want cooled foods so his soup was lukewarm. The table was set with grilled mackerel, cucumber salad, meat and potato stew and the miso that all three were enjoying.

Kiba took a large hunk of meat off the fish, some for himself and some for Akamaru who was drooling on Shino's side wanting the miso soup he had just finished.

"It's so nice to have all of us together again." Hinata chimed as she pulled off some of the flaky fish into her mouth with the bamboo chopsticks.

"I'd say, hey Hinata. Where's Naruto? Out doing more chores for the Hokage?" Kiba smiled wide and looked at the man next to him who was working on the cucumber salad.

"Oh. He is. I feel awful he's not here with us today but he'll be home later and I'll have dinner for him." She blushed thinking of Naruto but it stopped when she heard Akamaru bark deeply for the fish in Kiba's mouth.

"Here you crazy mutt." Kiba spoke softly for his dog and patted him as he slammed the fish down in one bite.

"So Hinata, anything new while I've been gone?"

Shino just sighed and continued to munch of the salad with occasional bites from the fish. He knew what Kiba was doing, he was buttering up Hinata so he could spring it on her. In his train of thoughts, he had missed the news that Hinata was telling Kiba.

"So Shino... Anything new with you?" Kiba smiled wide with fish still stuck in his teeth. Shino didn't like being trapped in a corner like this, Kiba would hound him about it until he came clean. He knew his beetles could sense the uneasiness from inside of him because some began to come out of his wrists. Maybe they were told to, Shino really didn't know at this moment.

"Eh Shino? Don't you want to tell Hinata something?"

"Like what?" Hinata asked and turned to him, he felt put on the spot right then and his Kikaichu marched to Kiba. He just wanted them to make Kiba have bug bites and maybe he'd leave. Luckily it was working quickly.

"Holy!" Kiba yelped as he felt his skin feel like it was on fire. It shocked both of all of them in the room. "The hell!" he wheezed as he felt the crawling of bugs on his body, it was only a few but they traveled quickly to bite a lot of area. Kiba shot up trying to scratch the offenders off his body but they just dropped gently to the ground and scurried back to the warmth of Shino's body. Kiba was almost in tears as his whole body felt inflamed.

"Kiba?" Hinata said as he howled in pain.

"I think he might be experiencing an allergic reaction." Shino spoke as plainly as he could feel himself wanting to chuckle at Kiba and what he deserved.

"Yeah, Shino's probably right-" Kiba tried to stand in one spot but his skin hurt too much to stay still.

"perhaps you should go to the hospital to see if they can help you?" Hinata suggested as Kiba just nodded to her, Shino stood up and grabbed the bug biten arm of his friend and lead him to the door grabbing his coat.

"No, I can get there myself, don't you worry!"

"What a shame you had a problem with the food today." Shino sounded cold and somewhat evil as he looked Kiba in the face with black beetles breaking out of his skin to scare him, it worked as Kiba started for the door. Akamaru gave a suspicious look to his friend and Shino stared down at him with a face of stone making the dog's head drop and he followed behind Kiba as he thanked her for the food.

"I should probably be going myself." The tall man began to grab for his coat only to be stopped.

"What did Kiba mean by you had something to tell me?"

He stopped and looked over her head, should he tell her? Should he say something stupid and leave it at that? If he didn't say, he'd live with knowing but never able to tell it to her again. He just put his coat down and sighed. This was it, this was the end of their friendship.


	7. Spoken

He turned his attention to her, he felt sick. Nauseated because of worry. How would he do this? Come straight out. Build it up and then tell her. He wanted to lie but he couldn't.

"Hinata..." He started and felt his normal composer begin to slip away, "I do have something to say."

"Would you like to come back and sit down?" She held his hand and brought him back to the centre of the room. He was sure she could feel the quickened heart beat through his palms. He just stood in place, frozen in his own fear.

He bit the inside of his mouth, and started. "Hinata... I," He paused and she looked worried more than curious. "I-I... Love you." He snapped his mouth shut, she just stood in place as well.

"What?"

He felt he was going to pass out of he had to say I again. "I have feelings for you. Please don't make me say it again, because I don't think i could if I tried." He took a deep breath, "ever since we were young I liked you. My feelings only grew."

"Shino..." she seemed disappointed, and he knew it. He gulped. She leaned in and kissed him. He knew his face must be red at the move on the girl's part. His heart skipped a beat at the lips on his and he couldn't help but to grab her in for a harder shared moment, he could hear her make a small gasp as he did and pulled away to look her in the eyes, slowly lifting the goggles from his eyes. She froze, looking into his eyes. They were almond shaped and dark. Not dark and cold but they had a warmth in them, they were like warm ash from a fire. She knew his fire was just burning, just something made her burn with desire as well. It had only been weeks after the marriage to the man of her dreams but she felt guilty that she never gave Shino anytime to express himself. But her thoughts were cut short when he kisses her again on the forehead.

"Shino, I understand. But you have to realise I'm married..." She said but she didn't stop her affectionate nips on him. She didn't know why she couldn't stop herself.

 _'She was married and I shouldn't be doing this...'_ he felt her nip at his neck and kiss him more, the more kisses, the more he felt of her, the more he felt himself lose the control of them. He was afraid of what they'd do if they felt new chakra near for too long. Feeling them vibranting within him the more she kissed, and he felt something he hadn't had much in his life. Something felt different below, it was a great rush of excitement had reached there from all of this. He was sure it was the bugs until he felt her brush over him.

He shot his eyes closed in a snap feeling this wasn't the bugs. This was something else, he had experienced this once in awhile when he was younger but not like this. He scooted away to sit on the cushions on the floor from his standing position.

But she was able to get him to his back while he was in his daze. She kissed his lips once again and he tried so much to hold on but he couldn't. He felt the pores in his face opening to allow the beetles out to go to her chakra, she did not see them as they crawled on his face and over his hands. He tried to squirm away but they had gotten on her hair and clothes. They had come from every exposed part of his body to drain her energy away.

He broke the kiss, "Forgive me..." His deep quiet voice made her confused until she saw them coming out his tear duct to her.

Letting a gasp as she felt them on her body, the legs making an odd sensation to the skin, she lifted off pulling at his hair and taking the goggles with her. She looked at them sticking to her skin, she turned her attention to Shino, who stayed on the floor with guilt and sadness in his ashy eyes. He couldn't speak to his bugs they wanted that chakra she had. He sat up and extended his arms out to call them back. Some did retreat but not all, as the rest drained her body slowly.

She just kept her eyes to him, they were sad but also knew that she did wrong. Some Kikaichu came back to him but most stayed in her draining. He rushed to her to help her sit on the floor, she gripped on to his arms as more beetles came back to him.

Everything went from bad to worse when the door started to open. Shino was hoping it was just Kiba but it wasn't. Naruto had come home.

He tried to brush the beetles off but mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he saw his wife weakly sitting on the floor in the arms of Shino. Naruto grabbed Shino away with a force. He saw his wife covered in black bugs.

"You." Naruto gritted through his teeth. Shino was afraid the man in front of him would call forth the power of the Ninetails but he just grabbed him again by the arm, crashing him against the wall causing pain in the side of his face.

"What did you do?" Naruto didn't raise his voice, he just pressed his arm further backwards into his back. Shino didn't know if his arm would be broken after this but it felt the pressure making it go that way.

"I..." He wheezed as his body was squished against the wall.

"Naruto." a weak voice made him break his hold of the much taller man and go to his wife.

"I know exactly what was going on, "he hugged his wife," Shino... **Get out** **or I will hurt you.** " Naruto's hate was growing. Shino gave one last glance at Hinata before retreating. Naruto found the dropped glasses on the floor. He lifted them and crushed them in his bandaged hand.

 **Eh, I wasn't a fan of this one. But that's just me** **Read Review. The next chapter will be delayed because of finals (ew)**


	8. Kiba, food and a muddy dog

A week had gone by, it was the most painful week either had experienced. Hinata had kept to herself occupied with her favourite hobby of pressing flowers. Some days she would go to the flower shop and by some from Ino, who of course would pry for questions about the baby and how Naruto was. She gave a smile and told the truth. Naruto was good, just going through all the paper work to get the Hokage position. It was nice to see the progress of the system but she couldn't share it with **him**.

She would leave the flower shop and go home to work on the patio from time to time. No matter what the colour of the flower, they'd always come out brown in the end of the drying process. She didn't mind, just wished they'd be beautiful in the end. She thought of herself, maybe she'll be like the white lily, start off radiant and turn into something old and unattractive. She loved her husband very much, he was her crush from adolescent to even now. But sometimes he was just so oblivious to her feelings. She surely thought he'd realise that she wanted her friend to visit.

Some days Kiba would show up and get the latest news and venture to Shino's to retell the stories he missed first hand.

"Really?" Shino looked down at his cup of black tea and clenched his fists on his legs. Kiba just sat across on the couch drinking his down. His normally loud self had calmed after so many days in Shino's house. He could pick on the change in demeanor of his best friend, much like a dog. His trusty Ninkin, sat on the dark wooden floor, sleeping.

"I'm afraid so. It sucks she couldn't tell you, but they are moving to a new home soon. She said around the end of the month." Kiba placed the cup down and stared at his friend. _Shino looks somehow sicker. No that couldn't be, he's just_ _really pale, that's all..._ Kiba thought to himself.

"Hey Shino," Kiba started making the man with the dark shade glasses look up at him. "heh, I was thinking. Maybe we can have a nice dinner here? Take your mind off of all the crap happening."

"There's no problem, I don't feel like eating too much..."

"ah you always say that when you get down in the dumps. I know you. And I **know** this will help you out." Kiba leaned back with his hands behind his head glaring a big smile.

Shino kept his eyes glued to his friend. _That's very kind Kiba...I think I'm having some sort of_ _feelings for-_

"I'm thinking BBQ or steak or maybe BBQ steak." Kiba broke his thoughts, making a smile smile on his thin lips.

"Anything is fine," Shino started and stood up, "because I'm with a friend."

Kiba stood up as well," You stay here and I'll get the stuff. I'll surprise ya." He gave a wink to Shino who stood straight from that gesture. He knew it didn't mean anything just a wink to a friend that's all.

"Come, Akamaru!"

The large white dog barked a deep bark and left the house running behind his owner down the street to the market. Shino sighed and shut the door left open by the rushing duo, he wasn't worried about flies buzzing in, but the looks of others judging his collection. That's why he enjoyed the company of his only true friends; they didn't judge him, they excepted him for the man he was. The silent man.

He picked up the cups and carried them to the kitchen and in return grabbed a container of water. It was the rain water from the several days of showers, he gave the water one by one to the many insects in his home. He couldn't control the other insects like his own but the could speak to them, much like a bug whisperer as Kiba would say between bites of food.

He could say he was a good conversationalist with the smaller creatures in the world, only because they would never turn on him. Make him an outcast of the town. They'd instead talk to him, communicate through their ways; Sound, smells, body motions, touch and colour changes. And he'd either speak with his own touch, they'd feel it through his skin of the Kikai vibrating within him. Or use the beetles to talk. But he usually could just with himself.

He had made it to the butterfly room mixing sweets into the rain water for them when Kiba came crashing the door down.

"Shino!" he tossed the food on the oak table in the kitchen and went to search for Shino. He found him gently giving water to the last few butterflies and moths. He'd have to collect leaves later for them, Kiba was bouncing for attention from his trip to market.

He wore his old coat, but it had shrunk on him, but he never got any taller since he changed his clothes at 16. Once Shino was done watering his insects, he was lead to the kitchen to see the foods. Kiba went straight to work cooking the coals for the BBQ. Shino just looked through all the items he got.

"Why do you have shampoo?" Shino asked holding 'Happy Dogs no tears shampoo?"

"Oh for Akamaru, he jumped in all the puddles on the way back." Kiba said gleefully as Shino turned his head to the large now brown dog on the now green and brown couch. He backed into a chair in the kitchen and out a hand over his face.

After a bath and cooking, the two men were ready to eat. Kiba raced for the meat as Shino grabbed a couple slices but went to his noodles after they cooled down.

"I saw this bulletin, I guess there's these rogue ninjas around, some sound ninjas. They're wanted for stealing."

"Why tell me this?" Shino took a bit of the meat to chew.

"Well, I don't know. I'm just making conversation. I guess they have a thing for stealing eyes and selling them on the black market." Kiba gulped his food down, he noticed Shino wasn't eating as much as he should.

"Come on, eat something. You'll feel better. Look, I'm sure Naruto will forgive you. I mean it's not like you were making a move on Hinata."

"We kissed." Shino ate some more of his bowl of noodles. "It started to escalate."

"Escalate? Shesh, I should have known you'd be a dog." winking again, Kiba Wolfed down his noodles. The winking was making Shino think that Kiba was suggesting to him. He knew that Kiba wasn't that way, why would he keep winking at him? Why was he so worried of the winking, he wasn't interested himself, was he?

They spent an hour eating and talking, Kiba was pleased that his friend was talking again, instead of clamping up from emotions. Once they had finished the foos, and Kiba had put away five cups of sake. The taller man thought it best if they went to sleep. He'd leave his friend on the chair while the couch was drying from the cleaning it got earlier. He stayed as silent as he could taking everything to the kitchen, he was just so happy to finally get into bed. He was worn out from the day, it could just be from being back with the always energetic Kiba.

He shut the door slightly and started to change his clothes for bed. He'd skip the washing for later, in his silent thoughts, the door squeaked open making him turn. It was just Akamaru, he must have followed him to the bedroom to sleep on the bed like he does at his own home.

Shino looked at the dog, who still smelt of wet dog, eyeing the nice clean sheets. He pulled his new shirt on and sat on the bed, with a now wagging heavily dog eyeing even more. Akamaru standing was bigger than the bed itself, giving Shino some worry as to the bed's strength, but he give a sigh. Shino patted the bed telling him to climb up. The large dog gave a jump and the bed sank in one direction. Shino did his best to get some covers for himself but they were trapped under the hundred pound dog who was now nicely sleeping.

He gave up on getting them and just turning over to his side to sleep, glasses still on.

 **Just a filler.** **Oh the fillers. Personally I enjoyed them in the series. The final chapter is next. RR.**


	9. The Final-final mission

Akamaru kicked in his sleep and kicked Shino who's eyes were open after only a few hours of sleep. He wasn't used to sleeping with animals that moved alot. Mostly the beetles left his body over night changing locations easily. Not the dog making him stay awake so much as there must have been a party at one of the houses this night. Yelling could be heard. He didn't think much of it until Kiba burst into the door making Akamaru bark in surprise.

"Shino!" he sounded half asleep and half drunk as he came close to the bed, his breath was still burning with sake as he got closer.

"People are yelling outside!"

"It's probably nothing, just a party." Shino tried to roll over.

"It's a search party of anything! I can hear them, Open the window." Kiba raced to the shut window and opened it. Shino sat up in bed and heard the yelling. It was panicked instead of happy sounding. Akamaru jumped off the bed and stood on twos looking out the window with his master. The man on the bed finally stretched his legs out once the dog left.

"We should see what the problem is." Kiba turned to face him in the dark. He could see his friend just sitting there contemplating.

"Shino, come on." Kiba said and lifted the large coat off the hook by the door, bringing it close to the man. Shino grabbed it and put it on as he stood up. He just nodded to Kiba.

The two left the house, Kiba still in his clothes from the day before and Shino with sleep clothes on. They walked together to the market area where the most clatter was.

Flames could be seen in the streets as they approached. The town folk were huddled with Naruto in the middle next to Kakashi. The two didn't want to get too involved but just listened in.

Hinata had been taken by the sound ninjas. Kiba gulped and remembered. "They're going to steal her eyes! I should have known..."

Shino just looked down as he heard the rest of the crowd,they started to disband to search for the culprits. _It was dumb to steal someone's eyes..._

"they'll probably leave the village or...Or they may just kill her and take them here in the town." Kiba started to get angry with each word. His hair somehow stood on end when he gets mad. He grabbed the paler man's wrist, they were going to protect their friend.

With a swift jump both men were on the roof of a home. Shino had let some beetles out to search for them. Akamaru sniffed the air along with Kiba.

Naruto down on the streets saw the shadows of them in the half moon light. If anyone would find them it'd be these two. He saw one motion to the other and they were off.

Kiba ran on twos but to go faster he used his Four Legs Technique. "I'll go look for Hinata this way, You go another!" Kiba yelled as he sped off jumping over roof tops with Akamaru by his side.

Shino nodded and eyed his next jump, he'd go to the other gate to the village. The smaller one that would make for a good escape. He called forth more Kikai to brace his fall of he didn't make it to the next roof. He gave a massive leap using as much chakra as he could to see high above the houses. He used his beetles to make a platform so he could jump even higher to scan for more places.

Naruto raced down the street only to be in awe at the height of the Bug user. Shino may have been quiet but he had a lot of secret techniques he'd gladly show off for all to see. Naruto gasped as he gave a spin and fell back to the houses. His large coat rustling in the wind from his high speed fall.

As he was about to plunge to the hard surfaces, his beetles made another platform that he bounced off using his hands and landing on his feet in a new direction to search for Hinata and the ninjas.

He has caught a glimpse of something from the far side back to where they had started the mob search. Sending a few beetles to bring Kiba back to him he sped off. His long legs cared him with ease to the small fence that went to the training grounds. Stopping, he heard Kiba race up beside him. He had reverted back to hs regular stance.

"What is it?" He was out of breath just a bit, it had been a while since they had been on a mission. He followed the finger to the training grounds. A small light could be seen going fast to the side roads to the exit of the town.

"I bet that's them, but they didn't figure there's a first rate tracking team in this village." Kiba smiled as they stood there. Shino gave a smile from his words. It was nice to be called first class.

"Come on!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru jumped off the house, followed by Shino. The smaller man always thought whenever his friend landed in his big coat it always gave him this air of being a badass. The way it flowed out from the wind rushing by. Kiba smiled and ran off with his friend close behind.

He picked up the scent of Hinata, they were closing in very fast. He saw a group of four. _Easy_. He thought as he transformed again to run on fours. Akamaru was turned into to another Kiba as they raced to catch them by surprise. It worked for two of the four. A burly man taller than Kiba stopped his attack only to taken by surprise by another version of Kiba.

Shino ran to the other man and threw a ball of beetles to him in lack of any tools. He moved faster than he seemed, all the years of training with his team as younger kids made his Tai- Justu even better than before. All he needed to do was plant beetles on him and they'd do the rest by chewing away at the charka. A cut to the stomach, reminded him he wasn't dressed for a fight and neither was Kiba. He engulfed his hands in beetles trying to land a punch to the man. He had to stop him before he used any of the sound waves to knock them out.

Luckily Kiba had finished off the one they were fighting to help his friend. Akamaru had turned back into himself and tried his best to bite the man. Kiba had run low on his chakra to fight in beast form but he still has enough to fight as himself.

They knew it was time to go into team formation for this stubborn ninja who was readying himself to attack. Kiba went to attack the man only to surprise him by having Shino jump high using his shoulders to drive a hit down with a force. A fist covered in beetles and their excessive amounts of chakra coming out made the punch kill the man as soon as it hit.

The large rogue ninja fell over and the two men tried to collect themselves. It was tough for both of them to keep up this battle any longer. A bark from Akamaru told them, they'd have to keep going.

Shino's legs felt they were on fire when he stood making running, let alone walking painful. He fell back to his knees, Kiba didn't feel the pain as much as his arms did.

"Shino we have to keep going."

A nod was all he could receive as Shino tried again. "Akamaru!" Kiba ordered his dog to help. "Get on Akamaru, and we can save Hinata faster."

"But-" Shino began to ask only to be nudged by the dog. He was afraid he'd hurt him because he was taller and bigger than Kiba. But the dog didn't seem to notice.

"let's go!" Kiba shouted and Akamaru ran off with him. It was a weird ride for sure. He'd never thought he'd ride Akamaru like Kiba did. But it was actually fun.

They passed the main gate, Kiba waved to Naruto who was just chasing the group of two ninjas. Every time he saw the group of trackers they'd be doing something else, now Shino was riding on Akamaru.

Naruto opened his sage mode and began to glow a fearsome yellow. And he sped after them. They had made it to the forest that started to turn into the rocky roads. Kiba had traded places with Shino, but they were passed by Naruto who was faster than any other ninja, they saw the light of ninjas who stole Hinata leaving in the distance.

As the sight of Hinata and the rogue ninjas fell out of sight, along with the yellow burning flame of Naruto's Sage mode as he chased after them. Kiba rode on Akamaru, who was starting to slow in his stride but he tried to keep up. Shino just stopped in his tracks. He knew he would have do something he didn't want to do, but if he did, he wanted it to be to save the girl he loved.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted once he noticed his friend wasn't beside him. He had Akamaru turn to meet the man who stood alone as others came to meet the ex team 8 members. Shino dropped his white coat to the ground and began to undo the buttons to his sleep shirt.

"What are you doing?! Hinata needs to be saved, we have to help her!" Kiba yelled and was followed by a deep bark from his white dog. Shino just kept a straight face as he was left with a bare chest, he then removed his sunglasses "this is no time to get naked! Why the hell are you doing!" Kiba kept yelling at him.

"Saving Hinata." Shino spoke and outstretched his exposed arms. Ino stood behind with confusion on her face, she had just woke up when someone one banged on her front door to follow.

An audible buzzing came from within the man in front Kiba. And pores started to open, the beetles had begun their march. More holes began opening in his chest and back to let them go towards the ones that stole from him. After a few seconds he started to show signs of pain, he gritted his teeth as more and more beetles swarmed out of the makeshift holes they dug out of his skin. Some had to pass through organs to get out causing more pain as blood began to trickle down his body. Kiba looked in fear, he knew what was happening. He had heard of Shino talking about this before, the whole hive comes out to attack an enemy and have limited window to come back to the host. He spoke a hint about it as if it wasn't this gruesome then he heard snapping of more skin, the tears streaking down his face as the final and last one made its way out. The queen.

She had lodged herself on the main chakra area in his body, the heart. When she pulled out it opened a hole causing its contents to spill out. It borrowed her way out, its large body made Kiba wonder how it fit inside him, it was covered in blood as the black cloud of beetles aggressively swarmed to the rogue ninjas.

Shino fell backwards in a pool of his own blood as he began to have cardiac issues. Ino ran to him and began to try her best to heal him. He was out of chakra and time. Sakura ran to him and began to help heal him. Kiba dropped to his knees in disbelief, he just saw his friend of 15 years sacrifice himself.

"Shino..." He crawled to him and leaned in close to the failing man on the rocky road outside the village, the fallen man gave a smile to him.

"She's safe now." Shino said weakly as the girls tried their hardest to keep him alive. Akamaru came to lay beside him and tried to get the man to pet him by putting his snout under his hands that has holes from the bugs. "Kiba, tell Hinata that I will always love her."

"No, no!" the scruffy man hugged onto his friend only to be pulled off by Shikamaru. "No, Shino tell her that yourself. Please just wait to tell her!"

"I've waited ever since I met her to tell her this. And I have told her. I can wait longer...to say more. "

"I see Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as everyone's head turned to see him with Hinata on his back being followed by a swarm of beetles. It must have been an easy battle for him, he probably didn't need to swarm to help. Shino thought he'd be helpful.

"You hear that, Shino? Hinata's back, you can tell her again." Kiba said to the man. He gave a smile again as the girls put more healing into him as the bugs began to crawl back on him. But they didn't go in, they just stood on his skin and the rest on the ground. Naruto raced back with his wife on him as he stood in the crowd. His wife jumped off his back only to see Shino in the middle. He was paler than normal, his body was nothing but holes like a beehive, and a large gapping hole on his chest. She slowly walked to him almost in a trance, Kiba moved out of the way for her to sit next to him. She placed a small hand on his forehead and felt him recoil from the pain. She didn't say a word, just stared at him, the queen and made her way back to him and went into the hole she had made and plugged his bleeding heart. He gave a grunt as she did so and shut his eyes. His flower was safe from danger.

"Hinata, I love you so much because... I because... I don't need a because." He turned his head to her. "I know you're married, I'm not saying this to change your mind. You're the queen bee to my life, you always have been. I know you love Naruto, and I know I love you." the healing charka of the girls was working now that queen beetle went mack to her home.

"Shino...why didn't you tell me this years ago?" she brushed his bandana off to touch his hair, it was soft and light.

"I wanted to, but your happiness was enough for me. I didn't want to take you away from the love of your life so you would live a life of sadness with me. I couldn't see you welt with me. You're happier now, I can see it. " Shino spoke as the beetles crawled into the holes.

Kiba felt a twinge of pain as he saw his friend confess in front of him, somewhere deep inside him he was feeling envy. For what he didn't know, he just knew he felt it. The crowd has hushed to listen to the two. Hinata just cried silent tears as they rolled down her face.

She leaned in to kiss him, Kiba gave a threatening expression to Naruto who backed up from his wife for the time being. Hinata kissed him, feeling his bleeding hands pull her in. As he kissed her more and more of the beetles crawled into the holes they made. Ino and Sakura were trying their best to help him fast enough.

He broke the kiss from the pain of his organs having the beetles scurry through them once again. Some of the older holes were closing but not the newest ones that still bled out like the one on his chest.

Shino knew he had broken bones from the Kikai chewing through the marrow to get out faster. Hinata continued to sit next to him as his ash coloured eyes shut from exhaustion.

He woke up in the hospital, Shizune had come by every now and then to check on him. His eyes were fuzzy at first but the opened to see Kiba sitting there in a chair wearing the white coat he dropped. He was sleeping as was his dog. Shino just looked out the window. He was happy to still be here, still happy to have his friends, the girl he loved. He knew he would could never be with her but be he knew he couldcould always be there for her. And that was enough for him.

 **This was fun to write, if you haven't already check out my second part of the trilogy in the Akamaru based story. I will be making a third and final story centered around Kiba and Shino. (I know there are a lot already but it'll be fun to do a new one of them after all the first 2 stories)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! And be sure to Read ad Review if you get chances.**


End file.
